1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a program thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus providing an automatic recording function and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is known in which automatic recording is performed when the subject enters a predetermined condition. To actualize a technology such as this, there is a method in which imaging conditions (such as aperture value, shutter speed, and gain value) used during automatic shooting are calculated upon entering an automatic shooting stand-by state, and automatic shooting and recording is performed using the calculated imaging conditions to prevent time lag in automatic shooting timing caused by the calculation of imaging conditions used during automatic shooting and mechanical aperture operations (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2003-092701).
However, according to the above conventional technology (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2003-092701), when a prolonged time is taken to perform automatic recording after entering the automatic shooting stand-by state, the luminance of the subject may change. As a result, image data captured with correct exposure cannot be obtained.